Construction vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, all-wheel steer loaders, compact track loaders, and the like provide a wide range of uses in the construction trades. Such vehicles normally employ moveable support arms with the ability to use various attachments, which allow work to be done a given distance away the vehicle itself. For instance, when using a skid steer loader with an auger apparatus used to dig holes, the actual operation takes place a number of feet from the front end of the loader. However, if there is a need to auger holes over and beyond an obstruction, e.g. a guide-rail, fence, or concrete curb, this arrangement may render the auger attachment useless, since the support arm of the loader cannot reach far enough over the obstruction or barrier to allow the use of the auger. As a practical matter, when augering larger diameter holes using a standard skid steer loader, there is a risk of collapse induced by vibrations or movement of the loader. The moveable support arms of loaders are also restricted, by their lengths, from reaching far ahead of the loader body itself and over higher fences or barriers. The support arms on standard loaders also cannot reach vertical heights above which work must be done.